


Only the Good Stuff

by birdinthebeehive



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, extended scene (sort of), it's all in Bucky's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdinthebeehive/pseuds/birdinthebeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What'd you tell her about me?"</p><p>"Only the good stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> a bit inspired by this post:  
> http://honeysunk.tumblr.com/post/88531801111/cellardoorpodfic-what-alchemy-but-bucky-i

"What'd you tell her about me?"

"Oh... you know..."

 

Bucky has no qualms about lying, most of the time. This town, they're just scraping by, and Bucky knows you do what you gotta do to keep your head up. He's never had no worries about it being a stain on his soul, neither. Unlike Stevie, he's not harbouring any illusions about some great and terrible god up there watching them. 

But lying to Stevie - that just feels wrong. That's something he never wants to do. So he gives him that smirk, the one his face makes automatically when he can't quite bring himself to smile, and they head out to meet the girls. 

 

It's not even a lie, not really. Of course he only told her the good stuff - it's Stevie, there IS only good stuff. He told her that Stevie's the best friend a guy could have, that he's patriotic to the end, that he'd give the shirt off his back to anyone who needed it. He told her that if she gave him a chance, he'd treat her better than she'd ever thought any guy would - he won't put her on a pedestal like some guys say they will, 'cause a pedestal ain't a comfy place to live, but respect her like an equal. He's steadfast and he's true, he'd never give her reason to doubt him, he makes anyone a better person just by being around them. 

He told her too much, and not enough. 

But he didn't tell her the best stuff. He'll never tell anyone the best stuff about Steve Rogers. He'll go to his grave with those secrets, an old man with a head full of memories - or, damnit, maybe a bit sooner than that, bleeding out in a muddy trench in this godforsaken war that Stevie's so desperate to follow him into. 

The best stuff about Steve Rogers is his, and his alone. 

He'll never tell anyone how fucking beautiful Stevie is, stretched out on their crappy little bed, pale naked skin gleaming with sweat, Bucky holding him down with one hand on his shoulder while the other hand squeezes tight, tighter, until Steve's thrusts get desperate and messy and then he's letting go, come arcing between them and nothing but the sound of deep, shaking breaths. 

He'll never tell anyone how Stevie looked up at him through those lashes the first time he went down on his knees for Bucky, and Bucky had to chew a hole in his lip to keep from screaming out as those bony fingers gripped his ass and PULLED him into that soft wet mouth that filled Bucky's every dream. 

He'll never tell anyone the sweetest sounds he's ever heard are those incoherent ramblings that Stevie can't help but make when Bucky's tongue is in his ass. It was the first time he'd ever heard Stevie swear, and damnit it he didn't make it count: that breathless chant of "fuckohfuckmefuckohyesohyesssfuuuck" was enough to have Bucky coming in his pants like - well, like the horny teenager he was. 

He'll never tell anyone that he knows the closest he'll ever come to any God there might be is that feeling when he's sinking himself into Stevie's tiny frame, feeling him open up around him, feeling him shudder and then still when Bucky bottoms out - he knows that the catch in Stevie's breath when he starts to move is the only divine blessing he's ever gonna want. 

And he'll never tell anyone - not even Stevie - how he hoards these secrets like treasure, how he'll wrap them around himself to keep him warm in the coming dark, how he knows he can't keep Stevie forever, but he has him for now, and that's gonna have to be enough. 

 

"Buck? Hey, Buck? C'mon, what'd you tell her?"

"Only the good stuff."


End file.
